Stranger Things Have Happened
by donna79
Summary: Two people who had no idea how much they needed the other find themselves by happenstance. They must fight the odds against them to find a way to be together.
1. Uncharted Territory

**Story Title: Anything Can Happen**

**Summary: Two people who had no idea how much they needed the other find each other by happenstance. They must fight the odds against them to find a way to be together.**

**Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own The Hunger Games, but it would be awesome if I did.**

**AN: This is my first stab at writing Hunger Games fanfiction so please be gentle. I love hearing from my readers and I promise to answer every one of you back unless you leave a message as a guest, I can't answer you back then but know that it still means a lot and that I appreciate it.**

Considering how much her life had changed in the last two years you would think that Katniss Everdeen would be comfortable with change. Her therapist told her on a regular basis that her life would be a lot simpler if she just let go of the reigns and let things take there course. Well, her strict regimen was paying the bills and keeping a roof over her head. Her unfailing sense of honer was also keeping the nurse who was with her mother when she couldn't employed. If she let someone else take over she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Katniss liked to think that she had two full time jobs. Her nine to five job working as a ranger for the Department of Forestry in Knoxville and then she came home to her mom who needed constant care due to the fact that she was not only under a suicide watch for an undetermined amount of time due to trying to take her life five times in the past year but also because she was mentally unstable.

Katniss had a problem asking for help; something she had inherited from her mom. The only person she would let help her was her uncle. Much to her aunt Effie's dismay, Haymitch helped whenever and however he could.

Her family hadn't been rich by any means before her dad died in an accident at the factory where he worked nearly two years ago but the settlement and whatever other money Susan Everdeen had in the bank had gone towards Elliot and later Prim's funerals. Prim's dying had been the straw that broke her mother. Who knew that a place like Knoxville could be subjected to a school massacre? The quiet town had lost ten teenagers and four teachers before the father of one of the victims had turned the gun on himself. Susan had been living with Katniss ever since.

At twenty-four Katniss had seen more loss then most people her age and was left to carry the burden herself. She knew that Haymitch would pay to have her mom put in a hospital but she didn't want him to feel obligated to do that.

The only bright spot in her life were her two best friends, Madge Undersee and Johanna Mason. She had been friends with Madge ever since the first day of kindergarten when the usually quiet and reserved girl had stood up to Marvel and Glimmer Thompson on Katniss' behalf. Johanna had moved to town during their sophomore year of high school and the three of them had been inseparable ever since.

Katniss saw a lot of herself in Johanna, who had been adopted by her aunt and uncle when she was a teen after being abused by her dad. Madge was her voice of reason while Johanna readily added fuel to her fire when she felt strongly about some cause or another. Madge and Johanna were nothing alike other than their deep rooted friendship which no one could sever.

They had been on her about doing more for herself. They told her to find a hobby, join a bookclub, take up yoga, the suggestions never ended. Johanna had been more than a little persistent about the Adopt a Soldier program. Her mom had been in the Army up until the day she found out that she had pancreatic cancer. Hera Mason had lost her battle with cancer a few weeks shy of her daughters twelfth birthday and ever since Johanna had supported the Armed Forces any way she could. Her flat feet and scoliosis had stopped her from enlisting at eighteen but if she'd had her say she would have signed up despite her setbacks.

"Just fill out the paperwork. The worst they'll do is send you someone semi-normal who just wants to hear about what's going on back here in the states," Johanna reasoned.

"Semi-normal?" Katniss asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"They stuck me with a real charmer named Cato Nicholson. All he ever talks about is himself and how horny he is. They match you with someone who they think is compatible with your personality," she explained.

"If I wanted to do that I would hire a matchmaker."

"Why would you do that when the Armed Forces can help you out for free?"

Katniss scowled as she snatched the form from Johanna's outstretched hand. Johanna smiled triumphantly before gathering her things and leaving. Katniss spent half an hour filling out the paperwork, going over it once before placing it in an envelope. She just prayed that she didn't up with a conceited jerk like Johanna had.

XXXX

Three weeks later Katniss received a letter in the mail from the Adopt a Soldier program with the name of her new penpal along with a list of things that they liked if she ever decided to send them a care package. She dialed Johanna's number as she looked over the information.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Johanna asked when she answered on the third ring.

"I got my assigned soldier today. Is it normal for them to not send a picture?"

"It's up to the soldier. Cato sent me a half nude picture with my welcome packet. He's cute, but I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. You can't imagine the stories he has told me. What's your soldiers name?"

"Lieutenant Peeta Mellark, he's twenty-six and originally from Sacramento California."

"Lieutenant huh? And he's only twenty-six? Dang, he moved up the ranks fast, he must be pretty good at what he does. What other information did he give you?"

"He's the son of a baker and a stay at home mom. He is on his third tour duty in three years and he has been over there for two months so far this time. He seems fairly normal, he put books and socks on his list of things I can send to him."

"That's not too bad. Cato asked for Playboys, petroleum jelly and Kleenex...Even you can guess what he does with his free time," Johanna said dryly.

Katniss was more than a little out of her element in the sex department. She'd only had two boyfriends and had only been serious about one of them. Thresh had been in her life for along for almost as long as Madge and they had dated for three years and he was a respected member of their community. He worked for the Mayor now and took his job seriously. Katniss had understood when he had ended things the year before.

She wasn't sure what to say in her letter. She wanted to give Peeta some information but not so much that it would be considered over sharing. She didn't want to lay out her dad and Prim's deaths right away either. Before she knew she had written a two page letter, which was more than she had planed on but it looked fairly safe to send.

The next morning she stopped by the post office to buy a roll of stamps and sent the letter off before heading to work. Her part of the deal was done, all she had to do was wait for Peeta to reply.

XXXX

Something hit him in the center of his forehead, making him look up. He glared at his best friend before pulling his earbuds out of his ears.

"You got some mail, I called your name like five times," the person said with a smirk.

"You could have sat it on my desk."

"What would have been in that? Who's Katniss Everdeen?"

"They are my penpal from the States."

The person nodded before putting their feet on Peeta's desk. Peeta gave him a warning look and the person shrugged.

"Look Finn, if you want to talk can it wait? I'm a little busy," he said with a sigh.

"Can I read your letter?" he asked randomly.

"No!" Peeta answered with a short laugh.

"Prude," Finn muttered.

"I am not, I have no idea what this person has to say and I would like to read my own mail before you get your grubby hands on it."

Finn rolled his eyes, not seeing the big deal. He read his letters from his wife, Annie aloud all the time. Granted, Annie never took things too far unless they were on the phone but Peeta enjoyed her letters.

Finn got the hint the that Peeta wasn't in the mood to talk and left. Peeta looked up from the file he was going over and his eyes moved to the letter. Did he really want to read it? What had he been thinking when he had signed up for the program? He had only signed up as a show of solidarity so that rest of his regiment would sign up. So far he was only one who had been matched. How messed up could this woman be if she had been matched with him?

He picked up the letter, turning it over in his hand before sliding a finger under the seal. Along with the letter Katniss had sent him a couple pictures. He pulled them out and found a post card with a picture of the beach on the front. 'So you don't forget where you came from' was scrawled across the back. He smiled before looking at the picture of a forest in all it's glory. Tall trees with luscious green foliage with the sun shining down through the trees. 'This is my favorite place' was written on the back. He pulled out the letter, setting back against his chair.

_Dear Lieutenant Mellark,_

_I have no idea what I should say to you, I'm not the most talkative person face to face but I think this will be easier since there is very little chance that we will ever meet. So I want you to feel free to tell me anything and I promise that I will never tell a soul. I thought that since this is our first letter than we could play a game of twenty questions to get to know each other, only I will be answering the questions._

_1\. Full name: Katniss Regina Everdeen_

_2\. Hair and eye color: My hair changes in the summer from dark brown to auburn, it comes from being outside so much for my job as a park ranger and I have grey eyes._

_3\. Birthday and place of birth: March 9th and I was born in Millington, Tennessee. Fun little fact: Justin Timberlake was also born there._

_4\. Favorite food: I would slice someone's throat over the last cheese bun in my local bakery. They are addictive._

_5\. Drink of choice: Cherry Coke_

_6\. Favorite movie: Walk the Line, my dad had a small role in the movie and I got to meet Reese Witherspoon who I totally have a girl crush on._

_7\. Favorite book: My copy of The Client by John Grisham which my best friend Johanna finagled John Grisham himself into autographing is my most prized possession._

_8\. Favorite movie: Water for Elephants, which is my second favorite book. I have a thing for movies that are based on books._

_9\. Guilty pleasure: The TV show Under the Dome. I haven't missed an episode and I can't wait to find out what happens next._

_10\. The chore that I will do anything to get out of doing: Cleaning bathrooms, there are just some things that I don't need to know about my best friend Johanna which I now know after cleaning up after her one drunken night._

_11\. Favorite candy: Junior Mints, dumped over a bowl of fresh from the microwave popcorn._

_12\. Favorite Quote: Well, your Ken can kiss my Barbie, followed closely by That's how we roll in the Shire. Both are from the show Big Bang Theory. I love that show almost as much as Under the Dome._

_13\. Last time I wrote a letter: When I was in college because my mom prefers hand written letters over e-mail._

_14\. Favorite type of music: You would think that it would be country because of where I live but I'm not that crazy about it. I was raised on standards and jazz. My favorite artist is Michael Buble._

_15\. Most weird or annoying habit: I sing in the shower, I'm one of those people that uses my spray nozzle as a microphone, yes I am._

_16\. Facebook or Twitter: I'm a Facebook girl, I have an Twitter account but I've only posted one thing since I opened my account. I don't even remember my user name or password._

_17\. My best friend: Other than Johanna who I've mentioned I have been best friends with my other best friend since kindergarten and her name is Madge. She's the yin to my yang. Johanna is like that little devil on my shoulder always asking me 'what's the worst that could happen?' and I usually end up dragging her down with me._

_18: Favorite Song: Virginia Bluebell by Miranda Lambert. Now, I know that I said that I wasn't crazy about country music, but there are some country artists that I do like. Miranda is one of them._

_19\. Farthest I've ever been from Knoxville: I spent my summers as a kid in Kentucky where my dad is originally from. You can think of another question for this one if you want since I already know how far you've been away from home._

_20: What I do in my spare time: You'd think since I'm a park ranger that I would dislike the hurting of animals but for some of us here hunting season is when we get most of our food for the year. I prefer a bow over a gun and my dad taught me how to shoot when I was five._

_I hope that I haven't scared you off or given you more information than you wanted to know. Madge tells me that I tend to over share more often than not. _

_Katniss_

Peeta slipped the letter back in it's envelope with a smile. Katniss seemed normal by his standards. He had never had problems talking to people but he had been apprehensive about starting correspondence with Katniss since it wouldn't be face to face. Her questions had been safe but that was only because they didn't know each other, things would be easier as they progressed. He was now happy that he decided to sign up for the program because he had someone to talk to who had nothing to do with this part of his life.


	2. A Day in the Life of a Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Huger Games. Technically I only own the second movie, but I have the first one on my DVR, does that count? It doesn't? Darn it!**

**AN: I want to say thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. Even if you only read the first chapter but chose not to leave a review and to those of you who are following this and have added it to your favorites...I say thank you to each and every one of you.**

Peeta Mellark would always be known as a guy who was an eternal optimist, just ask anyone who knew him. It didn't matter that he had been through a horrible, terrible ordeal during the first half of his life; he was always looking forward, never looking back. It had taken his dad a lot of courage to take Peeta and walk away. He didn't remember as much about their mother as Rye and Bran because he was so much younger than them. Ansel Mellark told anyone who would listen that his youngest son was a ray of light for people who had fallen on troubled times.

Peeta lead by example and his troops trusted him and came to him with their problems knowing that he would always listen, even if he didn't have advice for them. His upbeat, can do attitude and unwavering sense of duty had helped him climb the ranks of his job and had earned him a medal of honor for rescuing a family from a war zone. He was the type of person who when he talked, people listened and he had a work ethic like none of his superior officers had ever seen.

Making friends had always come easily to Peeta but because of his past he was fickle of who he let see him for who he really was. His mother had ruined his father's outlook on love and broken his spirit by choosing alcohol over her family. Noel Mellark hadn't been shy about talking about her alcohol addiction or the effects it had on her family. Ansel had taken the brunt of her abuse, choosing to bring the boys to his bakery as soon as they were old enough to understand that they were not to touch the equipment until they learned how to operate it. Peeta had been Noel's favorite target because he looked so much like his father. The breaking point in their marriage had been when Bran had discovered the bruises on Peeta's back and cigarette burns on the back of his thighs.

Noel had refused treatment so Ansel had taken Peeta and they lived in the apartment above the bakery, Ansel still lived there now. Peeta's father had given up so much so that his boys could have the futures they had wanted. After business school Rye had come back to the bakery and was co-owner along with their dad. Bran had chosen to become a lawyer and handled all the business contracts that his dad dealt with along with dealing with Noel. She had tried to suck Ansel dry after the divorce and he would have given her anything she wanted just o have her out of their lives until his oldest son had stepped in.

Peeta hadn't considered making a career out of the Military but he still had a few tours left before he would consider retiring. Once he did retire it had been decided that Ansel would step down and Peeta would take his place as manager of the bakery and he would take his rightful place in the family business. Peeta had been the one who had excelled at baking and designing the cakes and bread that they were known for. Bran and Rye had never wanted to be a part of that side of the business; even though they had both worked the front of the bakery as teenagers, just as Peeta had.

Peeta talked to his brothers as much as he could on Skype and e-mailed them daily but that wasn't enough for his dad. Ansel required Peeta to call him daily, just to let him know that he was okay and that he was safe. His Facebook page was updated daily so that he had at least a little bit of normalcy and so that he could keep in contact with his friends back home.

Peeta and Finnick were almost identical personality wise, almost being the key word. They had met during basic training when they were eighteen and had been best friends ever since. Finnick's frankness and dirty sense of humor kept Peeta on his toes. Luck had been on their side when they were both assigned to the same regiment and the two of them had been fighting side by side ever since. Peeta had been Finnick's best man when he had gotten married just before leaving on their last tour. Annie was a saint but was taking Finnick's absence harder now that she was pregnant with their first child.

Peeta and Gale had very little in common besides their troubled pasts. Gale's father had died in an accident caused by a drunk driver when Gale was only ten, leaving Gale's mother, Hazel to raise Gale and his three younger siblings, Rory, Vic and Posey on her own until Gale was old enough to contribute to the family financially. Gale sent half of his pay home to his mother every month even now. Gale had been Peeta and Finnick's ranking officer during basic training but had opted to not be promoted until Peeta and Finnick were able to.

Gale was one that Peeta told his problems to because Finnick would never understand, his life had been nearly perfect growing up and he couldn't imagine someone not having both parents around to raise them.

There were nights when Peeta didn't go to bed until after midnight only to get a few hours of sleep. His job was never done because there was always someone who needed him for something or other. He had never been much of a coffee drinker and tea didn't appeal to him either. Rye and Bran kept him in Redbull and Five Hour Energy shots when he couldn't get his caffeine fix in any other way.

Even with all the craziness that went on in his everyday life Peeta was proud of his service for his country and was happy to make his dad proud as a way of repaying him for all the things that he had done for him. It was time that the Mellark boys gave back everything that their father had sacrificed for them.

XXXX

Peeta sat at his desk, pen poised over paper, contemplating just how much he should tell Katniss. She hadn't offered up much personal information but that was understandable. He would mention his family, short of bringing up his mother; he didn't want to scare Katniss off with his first letter. Someone knocked lightly on his door and he lifted his head slowly. Gale's smiled reached his kind but tired grey eyes.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have kitchen duty in the morning?" Peeta asked him.

"I'm heading to bed now. I saw your light on and was wondering if you needed help with anything."

"You can't help me with this, man. Thanks anyway."

"Where'd you get this?" Gale asked, picking up the postcard of California which Peeta had put in a frame.

"My penpal sent it to me. I'm trying to write to her back now."

"What's she like?"

"I don't really know yet. She seems normal enough; a little on the quirky side, I guess."

"Call me if you need me," Gale said with a slow nod before pushing away from the door.

Peeta looked back to the blank sheet of paper, gathering his nerve. He handled things harder than this on a daily basis. He needed to man up and just write already.

XXXX

Katniss dug her keys out of her bag as she waited for her turn at the wall of mailboxes. The elderly woman in front of her lived a few doors down from and her and she was having troubled with a package that the mailman had wedged into her box.

"I can get it for you Misses Kloffman," Katniss offered, knowing that if she didn't help the woman she would have to pay Delly even more overtime than she already was.

"Thank you Katniss. How you are today?"

"I'm just fine," Katniss said with a polite smile.

"And Mira?"

"My mom's the same. She doesn't say much."

"I'll come by and see her this weekend."

"She would love that," Katniss said with a kind smile.

Katniss stood in front of her box and inserted her key into the lock. 'No bills, no bills, no bills' she chanted to herself. Since she and her mom had lost their house because Katniss couldn't keep up with the rent they'd had to move less than a week after she'd sent her letter to Peeta. It had been three weeks since and so far she hadn't heard anything from him.

She found a letter post marked Afghanistan with a yellow address label over her old address halfway through the stack which thankfully was only junk mail and the newest editions of Better Homes and Gardens (for her mom) and Glamour (a subscription that Johanna paid for every year, for her). As soon as she opened her door she could somehow sense that Mira had had a rough day. Delly sat on the couch, her hands folded in her lap and her blond hair was falling out of it's ponytail.

"What happened?" Katniss asked, bracing herself for whatever Delly said.

"She refused to eat lunch again today and then when I was helping her into the bathtub she slipped on the mat and nearly fell, I on the other hand took the shower door head on and lost: It clipped the small of my back," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that she's being so unreasonable. I promise that I will talk to her and that I'll get a nonslip mat for the shower this weekend."

"Have you been trying to get her to talk?"

"Everyday. I talk to her until my voice is raw most nights."

"There's not much else that you can do then. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Thanks for understanding that I was late...again."

"Don't worry, Katniss. What are friends for?"

Delly put a gentle hand on Katniss' shoulder as she passed her to walk out the door. Katniss shut the door behind her with a sigh before sitting the mail on the table by the door. She walked through the small sitting area to her mother's room to find her sitting in her rocker by the window, looking out.

"Hey, Momma," Katniss said gently.

Mira looked up, not quiet meeting Katniss' eyes at first, but after a few seconds she smiled slightly.

"You ready to eat? I can make spaghetti, we've got some of those meatballs that you like," Katniss offered.

Mira nodded, her head barely moving before turning her attention back to outside. Katniss started dinner then went back to the front room to grab her letter from Peeta. She sat on the couch with a soda and opened the letter. It wasn't very long, only two and a half pages, but would it give her an idea about who he was? She would have to read it to find out.

_Katniss,_

_I agree that we should be open and honest with each other, it goes both ways so if there is anything that you ever want to tell me you can trust that it won't go farther than me. I also liked the idea of playing twenty questions as a way to get to know each other. Most of the questions are the same, but I threw a few of mine own in, I hope that you don't mind. There isn't much to do here to pass the time other than sleep, clean my already clean gun and haggle my way out of latrine duty whenever possible when I am not working. You aren't the only one who has a problem cleaning bathrooms. Try cleaning toilets with a toothbrush; talk about disgusting. I get the heebie geebies just thinking about it._

_1\. Full name: Peeta Jonathan Mellark_

_2\. What I look like: I have sandy blond hair and blue eyes._

_3\. Birthday and place of birth: My birthday is July third and I am originally from Laguna Beach California. My family still lives there._

_ Food: I can never say no to pizza. My favorite toppings are pepperoni, mushrooms and onions. Here's a fun fact for you: My family owns a bakery and I worked there from the time I was twelve until the day I enlisted in the army. Our cheese buns are pretty great, I have to say._

_5\. Why I joined the Army: My dad was an Army brat growing up and he did a tour of duty during Desert Storm before taking a bullet to his calf. He never mentioned it to my brothers or I growing up but I knew that he hoped that at least one of us would follow in his footsteps. I love what I do but it helps that he's proud of me too._

_6\. Favorite movie: The Fugitive. I can recite Tommy Lee Jones monologue when they start the search party for Harrison Ford by heart. That's how many times I have seen it._

_7\. Favorite book: To Kill a Mocking Bird. I read it in high school as required reading and have probably read it six times since then. My dad has always reminded me of Atticus Finch._

_8\. Favorite movie: The Star Wars movies. I can't choose just one. Can you tell that I'm a Harrison Ford fan?_

_9\. Siblings: I have two brothers Rye (Ryan) and Bran (Brandon) they shortened their names out of solidarity so that I didn't look like a total tool for being the only one named after a type of bread intentionally. They're both older than me._

_10\. Favorite TV show: You and I have the same taste in TV shows. I watch Big Bang Theory whenever I get a chance and my best friend found your letter and vouched for how awesome Under the Dome is. I__ spent three days stuck inside due to a dust storm last week and watched every episode from the first season and the few from this season so far._

_11\. Favorite candy: I am a huge chocolate and peanut butter fan. Anything that combines them doesn't last long when I'm around._

_12\. Favorite Quote: One of my best friends, Finnick (not the one who found your letter btw) cracks me up. Case in point: A three legged dog walks into a saloon, hobbles up to the bartender and says, 'I'm looking for the man who shot my paw.' He's got something to say about everything...which can be annoying at times._

_13\. Two of my favorite memories from my childhood: My dad has always made a big deal out of birthdays and since mine is the day before the Fourth of July we always had fireworks on my birthday. One year he took my brothers and I to Disneyland for the Christmas Parade and I can remember sitting on his shoulders because I was still small enough that I couldn't see over the people in front of us._

_14\. Most played song on my iPod: Secrets by OneRepublic. I like Ryan Tedder as an artist and I think that he's a genius when it comes to song writing._

_15\. Most annoying or weird habit: I bite fingernails and spit them out, one time my best friend Gale got hit with a thumb nail in the eye. (He is the one who found your letter and your secrets are safe with him. I have since found another hiding place for my personal mail) _

_16\. Facebook or Twitter: I try to go on Facebook at least once a day. It's easier to keep in touch with my family and friends back home that way._

_17\. Best Friends: I've already mentioned them but I'll give you some information about them. Finnick is very direct and isn't afraid to go after what he wants. We've been best friends since they day we met in boot camp eight years ago and we somehow managed to get assigned to the same regiment. He keeps me grounded and keeps me from missing home too much. Gale is stubborn and set in his ways and doesn't take well to change. He's a great guy once you get to know him but it takes a while to break through the walls he has up. I can't imagine what I would do without them._

_18\. Favorite Song: Believe it or not it isn't by OneRepublic and Ryan Tedder didn't write it. My favorite song is We are the Champions by Queen._

_19\. The Place I go to get some peace and quiet: My office. It's not very big, all that can fit in it is my desk, my chair and a very skinny file cabinet but when I shut the door everyone knows to give me a few minutes because I need time to myself. No one is allowed to bother me when my door is shut unless it is of the utmost importance._

_20\. What I do in my spare time: I wake up early on Saturday and Sunday mornings and I bake. When I say early I mean I am up at four and have made three different kinds of bread, at least three dozen muffins and God knows how many dozen cookies by the time everyone comes in for breakfast. Once you've worked the hours of a baker, it's like your internal alarm clock says that it's time to get up and won't let you go back to sleep._

_I do want to mention one thing before I close this letter: You don't need to call me __Lieutenant Mellark. You can call me Peeta as long as you're okay with me calling you Katniss._

_Peeta_

_PS: It's easiest to get in touch with me by e-mail so I'll give you my e-mail address and phone number. I'm not always able to answer my phone but if you leave a voicemail I'll get back to you when I can. Also, thank you for the pictures. Your woods look almost as beautiful as the patch of beach right outside the bakery's back door that I like to call my thinking spot._

Katniss set the letter on the table with a smile. Peeta was perfectly normal, he was funny and she got the impression that he was charismatic. He had a way with words and she had a feeling that they would become friends. Her phone chipred letting her know that she had a Facebook notice. She slid a finger across the screen while taking a swig from her soda. 'Finnick Odair would like to be friends with you' the message read. Finnick, Peeta's friend Finnick? What would he want to be friends with her for? She'd accept the friend request and decided stay friends with him long enough to question him and get his answer back before deleting him.

She accepted his request and nearly choked on her drink. Holy God's and Goddesses he was hot and also married from what his profile claimed. She sent him a private message and forgot about it until later when she was cleaning the kitchen and her phone chirped once more.

_Do you have a death wish or something? I could be a serial killer._

_You don't need to worry about Peeta finding out since your account is set to private. I just wanted to get to know the girl that my best friend is writing to. He's had enough psycho's in his life and he doesn't need another. Btw, a serial killer would never admit to being one. Unless you're Jeffrey Dahmer or Charles Manson, which I doubt that you are._

That little shit, he was a master manipulator.

_Okay, but I thought that Peeta wasn't supposed to know what I looked like unless he asks._

_He never goes on my Facebook page and I never go on his. We see each other every day and we do all of our talking then. Plus, since your page is private he'll never see what you look like. I'll tell him that I reached out to you first. Come on, you're going to turn down someone who's trying to get to know you?_

Damn, it! He'd caught onto her again. What was this guys problem? Fine, as long as Peeta was okay with it she'd be friends with him. She stared at Finnick's picture, taking in his sun kissed golden hair and blue eyes. He did look rather good in his t-shirt and track pants...This guy was married, she shouldn't be thinking of him like that, good Lord.

_Fine, as long as you tell Peeta that you sought me out, not the other way around._

_I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow. Thank you for understanding, Katniss._

Like he had given her much choice. She put her phone in sleep mode, deciding to check on her mother. Mira had gotten into her pajamas and was reading in bed when Katniss came into the room. She kissed her mother's forehead after saying goodnight. Katniss decided to call it a night and headed to her room, turning on the TV while she changed. Half an hour later the TV was off and she was asleep, all of her worries from the day forgotten.


	3. One Person at a Time, Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All characters mentioned in this chapter belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**AN: It has taken me almost a week to write this chapter. I have had no time for myself other than a few hours during the day since my sister and her family have taken to coming over at night for dinner and using our shower. Imagine having to clean up after twelve people plus having no hot water when it's finally your turn to take a shower. Yeah, that's what my week has been like.**

January through April were always Katniss' busiest months. As one of the few rangers for the small forestry that she worked for it was up to her to come up with a summer activity program geared towards small and school aged children. This would be her first year planning it pretty much on her own. The park had had to down size just before Christmas due to lack of funds but more funds would be coming in the coming months; Katniss was just glad that she'd been able to keep her job.

The head of the park had asked her to make a detailed proposal that would be due just after Valentine's Day, which would mark the one year anniversary of Prim's death. As if she needed a reminder of that. Her mother was getting worse by the day and it was getting harder for Katniss to take care of her even with Delly living with them full time now.

Katniss' uncle and aunt were more insistent than ever that Mira should come to live with them. She knew that Haymitch and Effie meant well but she wanted to take care of her mother on her own, she felt bad enough saddling them with Mira's medical bills that she would never be able to pay.

Saturday was Delly's day off and she used it to see her family and do errands, leaving Katniss to look after her mother. There had been no mention of Prim between the two of them around Mira as Valentine's Day rapidly approached. A few days before the paper had run an article on the victims and an update on their families which Effie was happy to intercede for so that the paper wouldn't get in contact with Katniss directly.

Delly had made the mistake of leaving the paper out where Mira could see it and it had sent Katniss' day into a tailspin. Nothing she did could make her mother stop crying or causing self harm to herself. She was at her wits end when Delly came in with her arms loaded down with groceries.

"She's been like this for three hours, she's refusing to take her meds and I've tried everything to calm her down. I'll make dinner, you see if you can calm her down."

"What started it?"

"She saw the paper on the coffee table," Katniss answered with a sigh.

"I could have sworn that I put it in my room," Delly said apologetically.

"It's doesn't matter now. What's done is done," Katniss said before walking away.

Katniss was putting the last of the groceries away when her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?" she greeted with a heavy sigh.

"Is this Katniss?" A kind male voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?" she asked sliding a pizza into the oven.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss, I need you!" Delly called frantically from the front room.

"Right now isn't really a good time Mr. Mellark. Can I call you back later?" she asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Actually, I'll be on duty all night. I can call back tomorrow around the same time," he offered.

"Yes, that's fine," she said before hanging up.

She found Delly on the floor with her mother underneath her, Delly had both of Mira's arms pinned over her head.

"Her pills on the table, I need you to put it in her mouth. Once it's in help her sit up so she can get something to drink."

"Is this really necessary?" Katniss asked, grabbing the pill.

"Well, the medication comes in injection form but you've mentioned that she doesn't like needles. So yes, Katniss this is necessary," Delly said, her voice clipped.

Katniss took hold her mother's jaw firmly, pulling her mouth open enough to push the pill in. Delly let go of Mira's arms and helped her sit up while Katniss talked soothingly to her mother who was near hysterics.

"Come on Momma, get some water," Katniss pleaded.

Mira tuned her head in defiance, the blue pill slipping between her lips. Delly pressed her hand over her mouth and blew into her face hard enough to shock Mira into swallowing the pill. Delly pulled her hand away to take the glass of water from Katniss. Mira's hand shook as she held the glass and Katniss put her hand on top of hers reassuringly.

"Who called you?" Delly asked after they had been able to get Mira settled in her room.

"My penpal. I was awful to him. I was short with him and he was nice about it. Oh God, I hung up on him," she said closing her eyes tightly with remorse.

"I'm sure if you call him and explain he'll understand," Delly offered.

"I haven't told him about what's going on," she said shaking her head slowly.

"Well then make something up, but you should call and apologize."

"He's on duty, he said he'll call me back tomorrow."

"That gives you time to think of what you can say."

Katniss nodded solemnly. After three months of writing letters and exchanging e-mails why had Peeta all of the sudden decided to call her on Valentine's Day of all days? She had disliked the holiday ever since she was a small child but after what had happened last year her hatred of the holiday was fierce.

"Why don't you work on your proposal for work? I'll take care of finishing dinner and make sure that your mom eats."

"I can't ask you to do that. You're off the clock."

"I don't mind. Go into the dining room. I'll bring you some pizza and salad when it's ready."

"Thank you," Katniss said appreciatively.

"What are friends for?" Delly asked before pulling her in for a quick hug.

Katniss patted Delly's back lightly, never understanding her friends need to comfort her every time things got bad. The only people that Katniss felt comfortable hugging were now gone and in their place was an empty void that would probably never be filled.

XXXX

Finnick sat across from Peeta, watching him as he worked. Truthfully he should have been in bed hours ago but he didn't want to leave his best friend right now. He had been outside Peeta's office, talking to his wife when Peeta finally got up the nerve to call Katniss. Peeta had stumbled onto the page for Katniss' sister by accident the night before and had offhandedly asked Madge who he had been talking to via facebook about it. Madge hadn't given Peeta much information other than that Prim was Katniss' younger sister and it was the anniversary of her death.

Peeta had called Katniss not to question why she hadn't mentioned that her sister wasn't alive but to give her his condolences. Whenever Katniss mentioned Prim, which wasn't often she had never talked about her in the past tense.

Peeta's hands were fisted in his hair in confusion when Finnick's attention was turned back to him. He had to do something, no one treated his best friend like he was nothing and got away with it. He sent a short text to Katniss but Peeta didn't notice.

_Nice job, genius._

_What?_ Katniss sent back ten seconds later.

_What'd you do? Cuss him out?_

_I have no idea what you are talking about. Can this tirade wait? I'm in the middle of something important._

_No, it can't. I'm sitting across from my best friend who is obviously distressed. I am going to ask you again, what did you stay to him?_

_Nothing you can say can make me feel worse than I already do, alright? I know that I need to apologize to him and I will._

_All he wanted was to make sure that you were alright. I don't even see why he cares so much._

_First of all, that was uncalled for. Secondly, I have no idea why he would think something is wrong with me._

_Really? So today means nothing to you? It doesn't hold any importance at all? Why is he so worried then?_

_Today does hold significance to me but I don't know how Peeta could know._

_Madge told him. You had better make this right Everdeen because I will not leave you alone until you do._

Finnick set his phone on Peeta's desk with a scowl, not realizing that Peeta was watching him.

"What's wrong with you? Annie not up to sexting at the moment?" he joked.

"That girl is more trouble than she is worth," Finnick seethed.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to talk about the mother of your unborn child like that," Peeta said in concern.

"What?" Finnick asked, shooting him a weird look.

"Apparently we aren't talking about the same girl," Peeta murmured.

"I was talking about your lovely penpal's awesome conversational skills. Why would I talk about Annie like that?" he asked, confused.

"What brought this on?"

"I lit into her for what happened earlier."

"Please tell me that you are joking," Peeta said, his face turning white as a sheet.

"What a bitch. Seriously man; I don't think she's worth the time you're putting into the friendship."

"I asked you to stay out of it Finn. God, don't you ever listen? Now I have text her and do damage control," he said picking up his phone, his fingers flying over the keys furiously.

"What is it about this girl that makes you care so much?"

"Today is the anniversary of her sister's death and if you tell that I told you that I will never speak to you again," he answered, not looking up from the message that he was still texting.

"Wait, what?" Finnick asked quickly.

"Her sister died a year ago today. And you just made things worse."

Finnick fell back against his seat, letting out a whoosh of air. He'd really stuck his foot in his mouth this time. Now he not only had Peeta mad at him but he'd more than likely hurt Katniss' feelings and ruined her day even more than it already had been. He picked up his phone with a defeated sigh and typed out a quick message.

_Sorry. It's hard to reign it in once I get started sometimes._

_It's fine. Apology accepted._

"Please tell me that you are texting Annie," Peeta said to get his attention.

"I had to apologize, don't expect it to become a habit."

"Well, you were out of line."

"Yeah, I know," he said letting out a puff of air.

"Go to bed Finn, you look like hell."

"I think I will turn in for the night," he said slapping his hands on his knees.

He waved before walking out of Peeta's office. Peeta went back to the paper work that he was working on before Finnick had stuck his nose where it hadn't belonged. Katniss said that she was fine, just tired when she texted him back and that she would talk to him later. She had yet to mention her sister but he would tackle that when he talked to her, he wouldn't let her off the phone until he got the answers he wanted.

XXXX

Katniss was woken by the sound of someone knocking on her apartment door. Since she was closest she threw her legs over the side of the couch and stumbled her way to the door. Madge stood in the hall looking apologetic, holding up a cup holder of coffee and a McDonald's bag.

"What happened?" Katniss asked with a sigh, her eyes still not quiet in focus.

"First of all, I did not plan on Peeta going on my page yesterday. He haggled me for twenty minutes over the phone before I finally told him about Prim. He saw a message that I had put up about the victims. I'm so sorry," she blurted out.

"What?" Katniss asked, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Peeta knows about Prim and I'm the one who told him."

"That's why he called me? Oh God," Katniss said, flinging herself onto the couch.

"He called you?" Madge asked with a sentimental smile.

"Yes and I was horrible to him. Mom was in the middle of a meltdown. I hung up on him Madgie," she said before putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure that he'll understand once you explain."

"How can I explain how messed up my life is to him? What if he never speaks to me again?"

"That's a chance that you're gonna have to take sweetie. I can be here if you want for moral support."

"He's calling tonight, around six."

"I'll bring dinner and I'll call Jo and ask her to come over," Madge promised.

"Okay," Katniss agreed.

Madge handed her one of the cups of coffee and a sausage and egg Mcgriddle before diving into her breakfast burrito. Katniss thought about Madge's confession as she ate. She felt even worse now than she had last night. She hadn't expected Peeta to text her last night to see if she was okay after her verbal altercation with Finnick.

Peeta had been more concerned than anything after their phone call and his long apology text on Finnick's behalf had taken her by surprise. Dr. Aurelius had told her in their last session that telling Peeta the truth would help in setting her pain free; whatever that meant. Madge had been on her about coming clean to Peeta, telling her that it would be good to voice her fears to someone who had no ties to the situation.

The last thing she wanted was to have one more person feeling sorry for her. She hated it when people who had no idea what she'd been through tried to understand where she was coming from.

"Remember, you two were matched for a reason. Maybe he has some skeletons in his own closet that he doesn't want anyone knowing about," Madge reasoned.

Katniss' phone rang before she had a chance to respond. She picked it up making sure to see who it was.

"It's Peeta. He wasn't supposed to call until tonight," she said, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"Answer it," Madge encouraged her.

She heaved a sigh before swiping her finger over the answer button. She slowly raised the phone to her ear, Madge held her free hand for support.

"Hello?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Hi, Katniss," Peeta said politely.

"What time is it there?"

"Just after six, I was able to sneak out of the mess hall and bring dinner back to the barracks," he said with a light laugh.

"I appreciate what you tried to do yesterday but yesterday was an awful day in general," she said with a heavy sigh.

"But you made it through?"

"Barely. How long do you have before you go on duty?"

"I'm not on until eleven. I called you the first chance I got yesterday which just happened to be a rare quiet hour since most everyone was sleeping. Why?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you and my therapist and Madge both think that getting an outsiders opinion might help," she broached.

"Your sister isn't the only thing that you've kept from me?"

"No. The reason I hung up on you last night is because my mother was having an episode. She hasn't been well the past two years. My father died first sending her into depression so bad that she couldn't get out of bed, she shut herself off from the world and when my sister was murdered eight months later it sent her over the edge."

"Your sister was murdered?" he asked, his voice soft.

"She was part of a mass shooting that happened at her school."

"I think I remember hearing about that on the news," he confirmed.

"You more than likely did. I take care of my mom with the help of her live in nurse. Some days are better than others but she hasn't spoken a word in almost two years."

"Has she been diagnosed with depression?"

"That's what it started out as, after things got worse she was reevaluated and she's been diagnosed with PTSD."

"She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" he asked in concern.

"My medical insurance doesn't cover any of her medical expenses so my uncle pays for everything from her medication to whatever treatment she needs. She's on an extended suicide watch right now," she said quietly, her throat tightening with emotion.

Madge squeezed her hand harder and Katniss swiped at her eyes in irritation. She would not let Peeta hear her cry.

"Oh Katniss, that's horrible," he said with a sigh.

"I guess I do feel somewhat better now that I've told you."

"Telling the truth set your pain free, just like the doctor said it would," Madge said, placing an arm over Katniss' shoulders before pulling her to her.

"Can I speak candidly with you Katniss?" Peeta asked, his voice a mix of concern and pain.

"After everything I just told you? Of course."

"Your therapist might be right about being honest and getting an outsiders take on things. I personally have never lost someone close to me due to death but I have seen a parent shut out their children first hand," he said solemnly.

"You have?" Katniss asked, confused.

"My mother has struggled with alcoholism for most of my life. She would verbally abuse my father in front of my brothers and I and once I was old enough enough she turned her anger on me. My father left her when I was twelve and he tried so hard to give me the life I should have had for the first half of my life. I no longer hate my mother, even though it took me six years to finally say that. She uses alcohol as her way to escape and not deal with things. Does that make sense?"

"In a way. Both of our mothers have their own sets of problems, I felt at one time that it was my fault that my mom was shutting me out. That I wasn't a good enough reason for her to take care of herself," Katniss said, holding back a sob.

"I felt like I was a bad kid and that my om was punishing me for something that I had done wrong, like shutting the storm door a little too hard while she was sleeping by accident or spilling orange juice all over our white kitchen table cloth."

"No, all kids do things like that, most of us didn't get punished for it though," she said glumbly.

"Now you're just lying to me," he said in a teasing voice.

"The most I got in trouble for as a kid was tracking mud through the house. My mom is a fanatic about clean floors."

"Yep, I got in trouble for that too."

"Are you okay talking about this?"

"It's water under the bridge, I've forgiven my mom and I've finally realized that what happened wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't your fault. No one asks for that kind of thing to happen to them," she reasoned.

"The same thing should be said for you."

How could something that half a dozen people have told her go in one ear and out the other but hearing it from someone that she hardly knew made her see that what happened wasn't her fault? She didn't have to deal with it on her own. Why was she being so stubborn when all her friends and uncle were trying to do was help her get back on her feet?

She needed to get off the phone with him before her walls crumbled down completely because that was too much for a first phone call. He ended the call a few minutes later and Katniss took a few deep breaths, holding her head in her hands.

Madge knew to give Katniss her space until she was ready to talk. She went to the kitchen to make some tea because the last thing that Katniss needed right now was the coffee that she had brought over. She got the tea ready and sat it on the coffee table in front of Katniss, replacing the untouched styrofoam cup.

An hour later after crying her eyes out in the shower Katniss felt better. Delly, Madge and Johanna were in the living room when she walked in. She squared her shoulders, bracing herself for what was to come. Johanna patted the free spot next to her on the couch and Katniss sat down with a sigh.

"We came up with a plan. Haymitch is on his way here and he's going to take your mom for a few weeks until you can get your head back on straight. Before you argue, Delly has already gotten Mira's stuff packed. If all goes well Haymitch will be able to get her into a treatment facility," Johanna informed her.

"You're moving out of this shit hole and moving in with me," Madge informed her.

"I can't get out of my lease. I still have four months left," Katniss argued.

"There's no point in arguing. Either you move in with her or you move in with me and Cressida."

As much as Katniss loved Johanna's roommate they lived in a sardine can sized bungalow while Madge lived in a upscale part of town called Panem, with old Victorian houses and Plantation homes. Katniss, her mom and Delly would each have their rooms and it was closer to the hospital where Mira received treatment twice a week.

"You don't mind having the three of us move in?" Katniss asked, finally finding her voice.

"What are friends for? You've been doing everything on your own and you've more than proven how strong you are. Let us help you," Madge pleaded, taking her hand.

Katniss nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Even if she had objected to leaving and refused their help they would not have relented until they had worn her down. Haymitch showed up with Effie half an hour later.

"You're doing the right thing," he said as her friends carried Mira's things down to his car.

"I feel like I'm betraying dad and Prim, this isn't what they would have wanted," she said, shaking her head with a heavy sigh.

"I think that they would be more worried about you, I know I am. Mira can get better, but we can't have you bearing all of the weight yourself."

Would her dad and sister think she was taking on too much and being stubborn by refusing help? She knew without question that this was not the life her dad would have wanted for her, but she could see Prim rising to the occasion and handling things the same way she had but Prim would have a better grip on things than Katniss ever could. She would never be able to ask their opinions on things, she wouldn't have their support. It was time that she handed the reigns over so that she didn't have to do it all herself because she was only digging herself a deeper hole.


	4. Golden Boys and Good Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games nor do I own Tom Hardy or David Beckham. Although it would be awesome to have Tom or David at my disposal whenever I wanted them. But I do own a copy of The Notebook. It is mine, free and clear.**

**AN: I can not believe the reaction the last chapter has gotten. All I can say is thank you and that I appreciate it very much. As usual, let me know what you think.**

It had taken some getting used to but after three weeks of living with Madge but Katniss was finally hitting her stride. Madge was gone most of the time since her interior design business kept her busy but the girls ritual of Friday night dinner was something that was mandatory.

Mrs. Everdeen hadn't shown any change in behavior with the outpatient program that Delly had suggested and there was talk of getting her into a clinic in Bristol and Haymitch had promised to pay for it if the paper work that Katniss had painstakingly filled out went through.

She found herself talking to Peeta more and more often. They talked on the phone at least two times a week and texted at least once a day. They were still exchanging letters but it was now in e-mail form since it tended to take three weeks for her to get a response from him through the mail.

Her life was slowly starting to settle down but the wounds of her father and Prim's deaths were still there even if they were starting to close. She still found herself dialing Prim's cell phone number because something had happened that she needed to talk to her about only to remember that Prim was gone and that she would never be able to talk to her again.

Peeta had proved to be a patient listener and a great sounding board when they talked. Katniss was opening up a little bit more every time she talked to him. They had yet to exchange pictures but she wasn't worried about it. It added an air of mystery that she had come to accept when it came to Peeta.

Katniss was helping Cressida with dinner one Friday night when her phone pinged, letting her know that she had a Facebook notification.

"Jo, can you check that?" Katniss asked, not stopping from peeling potatoes.

"Sure," Johanna said, neglecting the newspaper that was strewn across the table.

Katniss didn't bother to ask Johanna what the person wanted. If it had been important she would have let Katniss know.

"Holy cow!" Johanna exclaimed a little too loudly.

"What?" Katniss questioned, now concerned.

"I did not expect him to look like that. Yum, yum," Johanna said, not looking away from Katniss' phone.

"Who?"

"Peeta sent you a friend request and I accepted it. I didn't think that you'd mind."

"But who's yummy?" Cressida asked.

"Have a look," Johanna suggested, holding out Katniss' phone.

"How cute can he be? Have you never seen a picture of Finnick?" Katniss asked.

"Whoa Momma!" Cressida said before whistling.

"Finnick is too perfect to be true and plus, he's married. Peeta is a real man," Johanna said, snatching the phone back and as she looked through Peeta's pictures again.

"How is he single?" Cressida marveled.

"Can I have my phone back please?" Katniss asked in exasperation.

Johanna handed her the phone and took over potato duty while Katniss sat at the table. A guy with blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen stared back at her. This was Peeta, the guy she had steadily become to rely on and consider her friend in the past four months? He was wearing his uniform in the current picture and Johanna suggested that she swipe to the left to see the next picture.

'Holy cow' and 'Whoa Momma' didn't begin to describe the next picture. Peeta was wearing a blue and white flannel shirt open with a white t-shirt underneath. His head was down and he was rubbing the back of his neck giving the camera a shy smile. Katniss' heart melted at the thought of all the secrets that smile held.

"He's hot, right?" Johanna asked.

"He's no Tom Hardy, but he's pretty close," Katniss agreed.

"Who's almost as hot as Tom Hardy?" Madge asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Peeta," Katniss said quietly.

"You friended him on Facebook? Good for you!" Madge praised.

"He sent her a friend request and I accepted on her behalf."

"He's such a nice guy. I figured he'd be the one to make the first move."

"Okay, no more talk about Sergeant Yummy because if I don't eat soon there is going to be a hostage situation and it will not be pretty," Johanna warned.

Madge took over for Katniss when her phone rang juast as she was putting the potatoes on to boil. Peeta's name flashed across her screen as she jogged up the stairs to her room for some privacy. Once her door was shut behind her she finally swiped her finger over the answer button.

"Hello?" she answered, her breathing labored.

She could hear footsteps pounding against the stairs as Peeta greeted her. She locked her door quickly before Johanna's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Let me in!" she demanded, kicking the door lightly.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, Jo's just being her normal pushy, nosy self. How have you been?"

Johanna stared to pound on the door when she realized that Katniss was ignoring her.

"I'm doing alright. I lived to see another day and in my line of work that is something to be proud of."

"Well that's good. I can't say the same for Johanna if she doesn't let up," she warned loud enough for Johanna to hear.

"I heard my name. Are you spreading gossip about me?"

"You are confusing me with that snotty girl you work with," Katniss accused.

"Glimmer actually likes you, so I wouldn't put it passed you."

"Give it a rest before I decide to smother you in your fucking sleep Mason!" she threatened with a laugh.

Johanna could be heard stomping down the stairs and Katniss heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sorry you had to hear that," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I need a dose of reality every once in a while. I tend to forget what it's like to be normal," he said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, Jo's not normal," she said, laughing along with him.

"I was calling to see if you gotten my friend request or not, I haven't had a chance to check my phone in a while."

"Johanna accepted it for me. You were the talk of the house a little while ago."

"Is that good or bad?"

"We were all in agreement that you are very cute."

"Cute? Babies are cute."

"Okay, so you're more than cute, but you're no Tom Hardy."

"You're very blunt aren't you?"

"I don't like to beat around the bush."

"Well, thank you and I'm sorry that I don't measure up to Mad Max."

"It's very hard to do. The only person who has is David Beckham."

"So it would help if I were British?"

"It might. Think you can pull it off?"

"Not even if my life depended on it," he said with a hearty laugh.

She laughed along with him as she slid down the wall next to the door to sit on the floor. She had been surprised how easy he was to talk to when they had first started talking over the phone. He had an air about him that invited people to confide in him and he could talk her out of a bad mood faster than anyone she knew. She found herself trusting him more and more with every conversation they had.

XXXX

Katniss' life came a screeching halt less than a week after putting a face to the person that she had been getting to know over the last few months. She had gone into her mother's room to wake her up one morning to find her unresponsive with an empty pill bottle on the floor by her bed. Delly claimed that all of her mother's medication was locked in a cabinet in her room and that she didn't know how Mira had gotten it.

"Is the key missing?"

"It was for a little while last night. She shouldn't have been able to take it and get the pills herself. She's not lucid enough to carry something like that through," Delly said with tears in her eyes.

Katniss had no choice but to fire Delly and then call Haymitch and plead for his help. He was livid, cursing the situation until Effie was able to calm him down.

"How many pills did she take?"

"Delly says that there should have been five in the bottle. I stripped her bed myself to see if maybe she had just stuffed them under the mattress but it was no use."

"Your mother needs round the clock care Katniss, this kind of thing never should have happened!" Haymitch ranted.

"Don't you think I know that? I just had to fire one of my really good friends. Do you know how hard that was? My heart nearly broke when Delly started crying when she realized what had happened!"

"Now is not the time to yell or argue. Haymitch, this is not Katniss' nor is it Delly's fault. It was a freak accident and we will have to be more careful form now on," Effie rationalized.

"You're right Eff, we will. Help Katniss pack Mira's things. She'll be living with us from now on."

"Haymitch," Effie said sadly.

"No, I gave her a chance to deal with this without my direct help and look what has happened. She shouldn't have to worry about things like this," Haymitch said with a shake of his head.

"Again, this is not her fault. I would love to have Mira live with us but she made the decision to stay with Katniss when all of this started," Effie stated.

"Do you really want to trust the word of a woman who has not been of her right mind for the past year?"

Katniss finally saw the point behind her uncle's argument. He didn't trust her and he didn't agree that her mother should be with her. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold herself together long enough to walk up the stairs to her room. The slamming of her door reverberated through the entire house making Effie glare at her husband of twenty years before she made her way to the back of the house to Mira's room.

Katniss had left the bed in disarray and she quickly made the bed fore pulling Mira's luggage out of the closet. Half an hour later Haymitch was carrying the bags and trunk out to his car. Katniss watched from her bedroom window as tears ran down her face and she didn't bother to brush them away. She hated being weak and letting her emotions get the better of her but this really hurt. Her ability to take care of her mother had been found lacking and there was nothing she could do about it.

XXXX

Peeta sat in front of his computer waiting for it to boot up. He was always on time for his weekly Skype sessions with his dad and brothers. Even though he talked to each of his brothers at least twice a week and his dad had mandated that he call him everyday this was the one time out of the week that he actually got to see them. Bran had become a dad for the first time less than a month ago and this would Peeta's first time seeing his nephew, he didn't even know the baby's name.

His welcome screen finally popped up and he typed his password in as quick as his hands could fly over the keys. His wallpaper caused him to smile as he opened up his Skype app. He had taken the picture he used as his wallpaper over a decade ago. It was a once in a lifetime lucky shot of the sun setting over the water of the beach behind the bakery. It reminded him of everything he loved and gave him hope that he would sit on that same beach some day very soon.

A message popped up to let him know that his dad wanted to Skype with him and he accepted. Pretty soon his dad Rye came onto the screen and Ansel smiled proudly at his youngest son. Peeta smiled back bashfully with a wave.

"You know the drill, stand up," Ansel said sternly.

"Dad, come on. I am a grown man, we don't need to do this," Peeta said with a scoff/sigh.

"Humor your old man, okay? I want to see that you still have all of your limbs, I'm not asking for a lot."

Peeta stood with a shake of his head, holding back the urge to smile. Secretly he liked knowing that his dad cared so much. He stood back far enough that the two men could see him before turning in a slow circle. Ansel tsked disapprovingly as Peeta sat back down.

"What?"

"You got another tattoo," His father said sternly, giving him the look that all kids seemed to associate with their parents when they didn't like something.

"Just a small one," Peeta rationalized.

"How many does that make now?"

"Three."

Which was the truth, after Peeta had enlisted he had gotten his dad's and granddad's dog tags tattooed on the inside of his wrist and he had gone with Rye to get the tattoo of a starling on his shoulder blade. The newest one was a star on the inside of his bicep and he thought that it had been tastefully done.

"Just don't tattoo some girls name on yourself like your brother did. It took me three months to pay off the doctor I had to take him to to get it removed."

"Hey," Rye said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes Sir," Peeta promised, not able to hold back a smile.

"Is that Peet?" Bran asked from off screen.

"I called a little early," Ansel announced.

Bran came into view holding his newborn son. He sat down in between Ansel and Rye and held up the baby so that Peeta could see him. The baby was bald headed, just like all of the Mellark boys had been when they were born and he had Bran's chin and high cheek bones and chin but other than that he looked like Bran's wife Melanie.

"Are you going to finally tell me his name?"

"This is Jonathan Charles Mellark," Bran said proudly.

"You gave him mine and Dad's middle names?"

"I didn't think that you'd mind," Bran said, smiling down at his son.

"No, I like it."

"How much longer do you have, Son?"

"Just a couple more minutes. I've got a meeting across base in twenty."

"Could the two of you give me some time with Peeta?"

The two men waved before stepping out of sight. Ansel adjusted his glasses on his nose before clearing his throat.

"How are you doing over there, Peet?"

"Things are okay, I guess. I could be worse, we could be in a war zone. Right now things are calm and I spend most of my days teaching the local kids how to play soccer and my nights in the guard or control booths. I'm not in harms way dad."

"But you'll tell me when you're being shipped into a war zone, you won't hide it so that I won't worry?"

"I did that once and I promised you that it wouldn't happen again."

"I am so proud of you son. Seeing you in your fatigues is like looking at a picture from twenty years ago."

"You think I look that much like you?" Peeta asked with a small smile.

"Exactly like me. Your brothers can't say that, not that I love them any less than I love you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'm proud of you Son. You come home in one piece, you hear me?"

"I can't make any guarantees dad, but I promise to not do anything reckless."

"That's all I ask. I'll see you next week."

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son."

Ansel turned off his screen first, just like always. Peeta wanted him to be the one to break contact so that his dad could hold on as long as he wanted. It wasn't that Peeta minded that his dad worried so much but it could be a little daunting having to reassure him every single time they saw each other. He wished that he could hop on the next flight home and hug his dad the way that he wanted to, play basketball with Rye in the park less than a mile from the bakery or hold his nephew like a normal person but he wasn't normal. This was the life that he had chosen and he didn't feel that his time with the Army was up yet.

XXXX

Madge had given Katniss her space for the first few days after her fight with Haymitch. By that weekend she felt that things had gotten out of hand and she made it her mission to drag her best friend out of her funk. Katniss had yet to come out of her room when Madge slammed her bedroom door against the wall on Saturday afternoon. Katniss was sprawled across her bed sideways watching The Notebook, which was a sign that she was still down in the dumps because only Ryan Gosling's undying love for Rachel McAdams could cheer Katniss up at the moment.

"You've watched this three times this week. How many more times are you going to watch it?"

"Until my uncle brings my mother back," she said with determination.

"Kat, you know that isn't going to happen. She got accepted into that place in Bristol; Effie told me yesterday. They're taking her down Monday."

"They weren't even going to tell me?" Katniss asked, bolting upright.

"I told you that Effie was on the phone for you yesterday, it isn't our fault that you chose to not come to the phone," Madge pointed out, her arms folded over her chest.

Katniss flung herself back onto the bed with a grunt, throwing an arm over her face.

"Turn it off," she said with a sigh.

"You want me to turn the movie off?"

"Please," she said quietly.

Madge turned off the movie and then helped Katniss off the bed and into the bathroom. Katniss came out in hiking gear but Madge didn't say a word. Katniss usually came back from the woods in a better mood so she was going to let it go. She followed Katniss out of the room to the front door where Katniss stopped to lace up her boots.

"Be careful and take a jacket, it's supposed to rain later."

"Yes, Mom," Katniss said with a roll of her eyes.

"I only do it because I love you," Madge said with an endearing smile.

"Answer my phone if it rings," Katniss said before slipping out the door.

Madge gave her a few minutes just in case she came back inside for something before going back up to Katniss' room. It was time that Madge took matters into her own hands. She looked through Katniss' pictures on her phone until she found the one she was looking for. It was taken by Effie at the Fall Carnival last year. Katniss' hair was loose and falling over one shoulder and her head was thrown back in laughter at something Haymitch who was out of the frame had said. It was the perfect profile picture for Katniss. Anything was better than the picture of Katniss and her ex from Senator Crane's Christmas party two years ago. She looked so sad in the picture like she knew that her and Thresh's relationship was reaching it's end. Madge quickly changed the profile picture before placing the phone back on it's charging dock. 'Let Peeta see that, and give him something to look forward to.' is what she would tell Katniss when she asked about the change. The other picture was outdated anyway, it was time for a change.


	5. Completely Out of Left Field

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. But I think it would be pretty cool to have a Peeta of my own. **

**AN: I hope that all of you mothers had a relaxing Mother's Day yesterday. Happy belated Mother's Day; to all the mothers who read this story. Just a quick heads up. This chapter takes place over a two month time frame.**

How do you say thank you to someone for the service they have done for their country? That was what Katniss was asking herself. She knew that her plan would take a good while to formulate and then it had to be put into action. She was hoping to have it ready by Peeta's birthday which was less than two months away.

With a plan thought out she knew she would need help so she all but begged Madge to use her connections and Johanna to let her borrow her video camera and editing software so that the main part of her plan could be put into motion. Once they were on board Katniss did a little homework on Peeta's background and his family.

The plan was underway with a month and a half until Peeta's birthday. Johanna promised that as long as the project was finished and sent out two weeks before Peeta's birthday he should receive it a few days before his birthday.

Katniss' life was hectic as it was but with planning Peeta's surprise birthday gift she wasn't getting any sleep at all. Madge held up her end of the plan and had what Katniss needed within a week of Katniss asking her. She wished that everything would fall into place that easily.

Her mother was doing better in the treatment facility that Haymitch had placed her in. Katniss had gone to see her for Mother's Day and her mom had actually recognized her. She still had a while before she would herself again but Katniss' mind was put at ease knowing that she was getting the help that she needed. It was one less thing to worry about.

Katniss talked to Peeta at least twice a week and they were learning so much about each other. She had never known anyone as selfless or kind as Peeta and she had come to rely on his honesty and easy demeanor. Peeta marveled over how strong she was and wondered how she didn't crumble under the pressure that was put on her. They grew closer every time they talked.

XXXX

Things were starting to return to normal as spring drew to a close and summer began. It was a busy time for Katniss since she was in the middle of tourist season for her job but she loved what she did and being around the happy families eased the ache in her heart slightly.

After a long, but satisfying day at work Katniss was met at the door by Madge, who was acting very out of character. Katniss eyed her warily as they worked together on dinner. Madge prattled on and on about her day, not leaving out the miniscule details.

Something was up, Madge only rambled when she was hiding something. Tired of listening to her insistent chatter, Katniss clamped a hand over Madge's mouth, giving her a warning look. Once she knew that Madge would comply and let her talk she pulled her hand away.

"What is the matter with you?" Katniss demanded to know.

"The thing is-"

"No. I don't want a long drawn out explanation. You've been talking nonstop for the past forty-five minutes. What. Is. Going. On?" Katniss said, enunciating the last sentence.

"I'vebeentalkingtosomeoneonlineandoverthephoneandI'vedevelopedfeelingsforthem," she blurted out in a rush of words.

"What?" Katniss said in confusion.

"You know Gale, Peeta's friend? We've been talking and things have become serious."

"How serious?"

"He's seen me in my bra and panties over Skype," she admitted.

"Madge, you dirty, dirty whore!" Katniss teased with an evil smirk.

"Thanks," Madge grumbled.

Even though it was unexpected, Katniss was glad that Madge had found someone to make her happy. Her last boyfriend, Darius, had been a complete tool and Katniss had disliked him from the beginning. If Gale made Madge happy then that was all that mattered.

XXXX

A large box arrived from Katniss a few days before Peeta's birthday. It had 'Do not open until your birthday' written in big, bold letters across the front of the box. He worked the morning of his birthday and it was after one before he got to his office to open the box. A CD lay on top of a wrapped box with a post-it fixed to the case that said 'Watch me first'.

He put the disc into his laptop and waited patiently for it to load. His dad's face was the first thing he saw.

"Hi, Son. When your friend Katniss got in touch with me about making a video for your birthday I knew that I had to be a part of it. I'm so proud of you Peeta; I will never be able to say that enough. I worry about you like all parents do but I know that you are being as safe as you can be while you're over there. Happy birthday, Son, I love you."

Peeta blinked in surprise as he waited for the next scene which was of his brothers and nephew.

"Hey Peet, happy birthday Little Bro," Rye said with his usual jovial smile.

"We just wanted to take a minute to wish you a happy birthday and tell you that we miss you. Stay safe and we'll see you soon," Bran said, waving his son's pudgy hand at the camera.

Peeta smiled, sentimentally at the screen. He would be lucky if he got to talk to all three of them today. He only Skyped with them once a week, when he knew that they would all be together. Katniss' thought gift meant the world to him. His eyes widened in surprise when the next scene started.

"Hi, Sergeant Mellark. When Madge called and told me your story I knew that I had to be a part of this video. Thank you for your service to our country and for all that you do. Happy birthday and thank you for being a fan."

Ryan Tedder had just given him a birthday shout-out. How had that happened? He didn't have time to ponder what had happened as someone he had only seen pictures of and talked to on Facebook came onto the screen.

"Hey blondie, it's your pal Jo. Happy birthday Soldier," Johanna said with her usual acerbic humor.

The camera flipped around and Madge came into view.

"Hi Peeta. Happy birthday," she said with a bright smile.

The screen went black once again and a few seconds later Katniss came onto the screen.

"Hey, Peeta. A lot of planning went into making this video for you and I hope that you enjoyed it. I thought that you might be missing home and I wanted to give you a piece of it, even if it was only for ten minutes. Thank you for all that you do. You've become a friend to me in the last six months that we've known each other and I wanted to thank you for being there when I needed you. Happy birthday," she said with a warm, but fleeting smile.

Peeta raked a hand over his face as the video ended. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. How could he show his gratitude? Saying thank you wouldn't be enough. Once his emotions were in check he reached for his phone. It was four o' clock in the morning in California so he knew that his dad would be up. The phone rang twice before Ansel pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad," Peeta said, his voice filled with gratitude.

"Ah, it's the birthday boy,"

"Have you been up long?"

"Long enough to get some dough proofing. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just finished watching the video that Katniss made."

"She's a remarkable woman Peeta. I like her," Ansel said honestly.

"Yeah, she's full of surprises," Peeta said with a light laugh.

"Have you called her yet?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Don't worry about me, Son. Call her and thank her."

"Yes, Sir."

Katniss answered on the fourth ring, her voice rushed.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No. I'm just having trouble getting Madge out the door. Sunday's are my only day off in the summer and we're going to the river today. She's being difficult," she growled in annoyance.

"I can call back if you want," he offered.

"No, its fine, happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you. And thank you for the video. I have one question though. How in the world do you know Ryan Tedder?"

"I don't, Madge does. In college she double majored in education and journalism. Her senior thesis for journalism was on OneRepublic. She had to interview the band. This was back when they were just starting to become popular. She became friends with their publicist and pulled some strings. Did you open the other box?"

"Not yet, I'll do that now."

He pulled the other box out of the shipping box and carefully cut the tape on top and on top was a picture of his dad, brothers and nephew standing in front of the bread case in the bakery. All four of them were smiling back at him. He smiled as he placed the picture on his desk. Next was a roll of stamps and some stationary from Madge. Johanna had gotten him a pair of sunglasses and Katniss had given him another picture of her forest. He had loved the last picture she had sent him and set the picture next to the first one. At the bottom of the box was an autographed copy of OneRepublic's yet to be released CD along with a blank envelope.

"This is too much," he said with a laugh.

"Well, I wasn't able to get in touch with your best friend so he sent a letter with the picture from your dad."

"Just a minute," he said in a rushed tone.

Peeta quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

_Peet,_

_Man, I miss you. When you get home we are definitely having some bro time. To think that if my eyesight were better I would more than likely be over there with you. Your dad says that this Katniss chick seems pretty cool. How come you've never mentioned her? You holdin' out on me man? Happy birthday, dude._

_Marvel_

"Oh my God," Peeta mumbled in wonder.

"What, you don't like your gift?" Katniss questioned, worried.

"No, I love it. You've thrown me for a loop. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, you deserve it."

"I mean it Katniss. This is the nicest thing anyone outside of my family has ever done for me."

"You're welcome. I have to go, okay? Madge is finally ready and Jo just pulled up. If we make her wait she'll lay on the horn and it's too early for that."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you soon," she promised.

Peeta took advantage of the silence to let what had happened in the last half an hour sink in. Never in a million years would he have expected a care package to touch him the way that one had. Katniss had put a lot of hard work and time into putting it together and it touched his heart that she cared so much. They had grown close in the time that they had known each other. They had a no hold's bared honesty policy and felt comfortable talking to her and hashing out his worst days to her. She gave him honest, sage advice and he appreciated her for that.


End file.
